Power Ranger: Zodiac Force
by bammybell
Summary: Ophiuchus is looking for more power and sets his sights on Earth, It's up to 12 teenagers with the powers of the Zodiacs to defeat them. Will they succeed or will they fail. Only one way to find out. Rewrite from my other story Power rangers Star signs. Now up for adoption
1. Virgo, Arise and Aquarius Rise

**A/N Ok here's the first chapter.  
** _Italics_ _ **are characters singing and Bold italics are on the radio/mp3/phone  
Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, some of the O.C's or the songs I use**_

 **Sophie Annabelle Grayson-17- Red Virgo  
** **Misty May Jordan-18- Yellow Aries  
** **Tristan Jones-17- Blue Aquarius**

* * *

 **Prologue**

When the universe first began there was 13 main stars Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pieces and Ophiuchus. They all had an element; Aries, Leo, Sagittarius and Ophiunchus are fire; Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn earth; Gemini, Libra and Aquarius air and Cancer, Scorpio and Pieces are water. Over 1000 years ago evil corrupted Ophiunchus, he declared war on his brothers and sisters. There was a great battle many lost from both sides be good triumph and sealed him away. But in 1999 he was released and another great battle started only this time evil triumph. Now with more power Ophinchus has a new target Earth.

* * *

 **2015 Earth; N America state California City Luna Bay Youth Center**

Music filled the youth centre with people drinking eating and having fun. The Youth centre was owned by the Davis Family. Right now there was a Karate competition it was the semi-final the competitors are male and female . The female was about 5.2ft the male was about 5.9ft. The Match started the male making the first move but easily defended by the female. The Match lasted about 7 minutes with the female crowned as the victor of the match. The blonde girl walk over to her defeated opponent and shook his hand for good sportsmanship

"Victor Sophie Greyson through to the Final in 3 months time" Announce the announcer

Sophie jumped off the mini stage and headed towards the counter to order a milkshake. Over in the far corner in a booth a brunette sat there sipping a strawberry smoothie while looking over a sheet of paper with equations imprinted on it. He was to involved in doing the equations that he never notice he had suddenly had gain company.

"Hey Trist how ya doing" asked the mysterious voice

Tristan jumped at the voice then looked up to see a beautiful dark haired female who was chuckling at his reaction.

"That was very funny, so funny I forgot to laugh" he said as he rolled his eyes at her

Misty pouted at his sarcastic remark

''Stop being such a spoil sport Trist, lighten up have some fun"

"I am having fun doing these equations and I've been watching the karate comp which just finnish and guess who won"

"Let me guess the Greyson girl" she guessed

"Hole in one and her name is Sophie, I could probably beat her, she is just some show pony" He complained

"That's not very nice just because you're not friends with doesn't mean you can talk behind her back" she scolded him

"Sorry Mist I don't know why but she gets under my skin"

Unknown to the pair is that Sophie heard all the conversation but she didn't know why they would talk behind her back. She finish her vanilla milkshake and headed out of the youth center she was determine not to let the conversation get to her, she walked aimlessly around town.

"Why do people hate me so much" she whispered to her self.

Her train of thought was broken by people screaming for their lives, upon in-stink she ran towards the chaos to find some sort of pale blue and pink bird creatures attacking people. Without thinking she ran towards them giving a battle cry. Kicking the nearest one square in the chest knocking it down then she punch one. One came up behind Sophie and kick her in the leg bringing her to the ground as it prepared to kill her, she put her arms up covering her face preparing for the final blow except it never came Sophie looked up to see Misty and Tristan fighting, Misty came over to her and helped her up onto her feet. Misty help Sophie gain her balance.

"Thanks ... Watch out"

Sophie pulled Misty aside and a white orb shot from her hands, Misty Stared in shocked at her

"How..."

"I have no Idea" Sophie said slowly

Meanwhile Tristan was fighting a losing battle against the bird creatures, he spent most of the fight on the floor. He was knocked down for the untieth time, he wish that they would just freeze. Tristan looked around to see if there was anything that could help him he looked to his right to see a frying-pan ignoring where the hell it came from he tried to grab it but it was just out of reach, he focus on it then suddenly it began to move closer to him till he could reach it. Wondering how he done he started to use it was a weapon and shield until he fount himself being lifted up and thrown into Mist and Sophie. They all fell to the ground. A couple of the creatures ran towards them but only to be stopped by a wall of ice. Misty held her hands high. She ran back to Trist and Sophie.

"Wow Mist that was so cool" Exclaimed Trist

Misty was still in shock to reply then a different type of creature burst through the ice wall, he looked like mutated Eagle of some sorts, his skin being dark red and off white and he wore black armor.

"Hello chosen ones I am General Malum, prepare for you doom"

He went to strike the teens with his sword but he was blinded by a flash of light, he shielded his from the light he he uncovered his eyes he fount the teens were gone. He looked at the bird creatures who just stood there

"FIND THEM!"

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

The three teens fell to the ground with a thud. A female and male figure all dressed in white approached them.

"Greetings chosen earthlings, you are safe here" said the female

Misty, Tristan and Sophie stared at the pair with their mouths slightly open

"Close your mouths don't want to catch any flies in there"

"Who are you?" ask Sophie  
"We are.."  
"Where are we?" butted in Trist  
"You are ..."  
"what did we just encounter?" Mist quickly said

"QUIET! ... Now for your questions I am Jethro and this is my sister Kainoa, you are in the Zodiac command and training Cave/Center or Zodiac Cave if you shorten it down and you en-counted General Malum and Airvees, Airvees are air minions and one of the four types the others are lavatons who are fire base, Earthinx earth based and Aquaights. Malum is one of the four Generals as you probably guessed he is the air General" explained Jethro

"Who are the other generals?, if you don't mind me asking" ask Sophie

"Off course not dear, we don't know who they are as Ophiuchus could have changed them" replied Kianoa

"Who is Ophiuchus and why are we here?"

"Ophiuchus is currently King of the planet Zinth, which is mine and Jethro's home planet, he was never meant to rule as he was banished centuries by his 6 brothers and 6 sisters, who all co-rule Zinth peacefully, but about 15 years ago he came back and over thew them keeping his brothers ans sisters lock up until they revealed who they have chosen to for fill the prophecy of 12. He is attacking Earth because he wants more power and to destroy the chosen 12. You three are here because you are three of the chosen 12 and you need to protect Earth and free Zinth from Ophiuchus rule." As Kianoa Finish explaining

"When I say you name Stand up on the pedestal understood"

They nodded in response to Jethro

"Misty May Jordan"

Shocked that they knew her full name but she walked up onto the pedestal as she got both feet on she started to glow yellow

"Misty May Jordan, you are modest, optimistic and helpful, your power is elemental manipulation. You are Yellow Aries Ranger"

She started to glow brighter, after the light dulled down she saw her outfit has changed. She wore a yellow spandex with yellow skirt, white leggings and gloves, yellow boots, white belt with a silver buckle in the shape of the Aries sign, three white stars one her left shoulder. I her hand she held a helmet, the visor looked like a flame. Kianoa signaled for her to stand over by her and Jethro so she followed the instructions.

"Tristan Jones"

He walked on the pedestal

"Tristan Jones, you are smart, determine and focused your power is telekinesis. You are Blue Aquarius Ranger"

Tristan done the same Misty but he glowed blue instead of yellow, instead of yellow his spandex was blue, he had no skirt, his belt buckle is the Aquarius sign and he had two stars on his right shoulder. His helmet in his hand, his visor was a rain drop. He stood on the left of Misty

" Sophie Annabelle Grayson"

She jumped on the pedestal

" Sophie Annabelle Grayson you are reliable , loyal and willing to listen to others, your power is energy blast. You are Red Virgo Ranger and leader of the team"

Sophie spandex is similar to Misty's but her's is red, her belt buckle is the Virgo sign, one star in the top center of her chest, her helmet visor is a flower petal. She joined Trist and Mist, Sophie was in the middle with Trist on her left and Mist on her right.

"You are the new team of power rangers"

"You are Power Ranger Zodiac Force" exclaimed Kianoa

"How did you know about are powers" Sophie ask shyly

"We saw you fight silly, we can watch you fight with this"  
Jethro said as he pointed to the wall full of TV screens, just then a alarm sounded with blinking red lights

"Whats that" shouted Sophie

"It's the alarm telling us that there's a monster. The monster is at Victoria Park"  
Before any of them could ask any more questions Kainoa teleported them out of the cave

"Do you think they could win.."  
"I Have faith Jethro"

* * *

 **Victoria Park, Luna Bay**

General Malum, a butterfly monster and Aireevs were attacking civilians.

"This is the best day ever" Exclaimed the butterfly monster  
"Listen Butterkill you are here to destroy the chosen ones"  
"Yes sir they won't know what hit the..."

Before she could finish she was blown back

"Right on Sophie good shot"

Sophie, Tristan and Misty (still in their spandex but with the helmets on) stood about 50 yards away from the monsters,  
"Thanks Misty, but lets beat the monster"

"Who are you" ask Butterkill

"Optimistic as Aries, Yellow Aries Ranger",  
"As smart as Aquarius, Blue Aquarius Ranger",  
"As Reliable as Virgo, Red Virgo Ranger"

"Power Rangers Zodiac Force."  
As they finish the role call an explosion of yellow, red and blue then a giant explosion after that.

"YOU'RE RANGERS NOW." Shouted Mulum  
"Don't matter I'll defeat them no problem sir"  
"You better butterkill otherwise I'll take pleasure in killing you my self"  
"Aireevs attack"

The mutant birds ran at the rangers

With that the Aireevs ran forwards the rangers mimicking them ran forwards to, only to encounter them in half way. Misty ran towards a group kicking one in the chest then flipping over one and used it as a shield as another went to attack her thus destroying the one she used for a shield then she punch it and it explodes. Quickly she became surrounded by them  
"Well this is not how I planned this"

Meanwhile with Tristan, he punch one then another tripped one up then jumped into the air only when he came down he was caught bye the remaining Aireevs, he began to wiggle trying to loosen their grip on him only to end up on the floor with Aireevs stood over him  
"Tables turned quickly"

Sophie jumped wrapped her legs around one of their necks pulling it down with her, she quickly got up kicked one in the head then she grabbed an Aireevs arm putting its arms between its should blades and quickly threw towards the others. They ran at her grabbing her arms and kicking her legs so she was on her knees  
"Ugh they play dirty"

"Rangers use your powers or call upon your weapon" cried Kianoa

"Time to get this party started" Sophie said

Sophie formed two energy orbs one in each hand blasting the ones that held her arms in the gut with them exploding she scrambled to her feet  
"Star Blade"  
A red and silver double edge blade formed in her right hand, a smile formed on her face before charging at the remaining Aireevs slashing them till there was none left

"Star sword and Blaster"  
A small pale yellow sword formed in Misty right hand and a bright yellow blaster in her left hand, she shot some then started to slice other in half exploding when she done so then she combined her sword and blaster to form some sort of WWI bayonet which she used to kill the other Airvees

"Star Sais"  
Blue sais formed in both of Tristan hand's then he stabbed the Aireev on him then started stabbing them and using his telekinesis he managed to hit the rest down with a fallen tree. All three of them grouped up and faced Butterkill.

"My Aireevs I will not just kill you I'll torture you all"

They all ran forward weapons drawn, Tristan rolled out the way of oncoming attack from butterkill, he got to her feet in no time defending himself with his star Sais but Butterkill manage to kick him over onto a table (from a cafe). He rolled off the table onto chairs then fell off them, he groaned in pain.

"Trist" Cried Misty.  
Misty ran at Butterkill wasting no time and shooting her, Butterkill cried in pain but carried on fighting she started to spin around the winds were picking objects near Butterkill even Misty sending her into a concrete pillar.

"Two Rangers Down one to go"  
Sophie said nothing just glaring at the butterfly monster, she gripped her sword tightly charging at the monster at full paste swinging her sword to try to hit Butterkill but Butterkill was faster then expected. Sophie kept missing the monster sent a gust of wind at her sweeping her off her feet but Misty and Tristan caught her.

"OK Leader whats the plan"  
"We attack duh" Replied Tristan  
"Not you Sophie and just attacking it didn't work"  
"Well do you have a better idea Mist"  
Misty and Tristan started arguing  
"Guys quit arguing with each other I have a plan"

Sophie told them her plan both of them agreed to it. They surrounded Butterkill, who was deciding who to attack first. Seeing Butterkill distracted Sophie saw her chance.  
"NOW"  
With that Butterkill couldn't move, she looked down to discover her bottom half was covered in ice. Butterkill was about to use her powers to escape but once she held her out she felt sharp pains in her hands to her astonishment both of Tristan sais were pierced through he palms. She was mad then but furious now she gave a high pitch roar

"Now Sophie"  
Butterkill attention was on the red ranger who held her hand in front a her stomach with a white orb forming in the gap of her hands then Sophie fired it a Butterkill freeing her a her prison of sorts but she was left weaken.

"OK lets finish this off"  
The rangers ran forward at the weaken monster

"Aquarius double slash"  
"Aries tripled shot"  
"Virgo Strike"

As Butterkill was about to explode the rangers turned their backs to her then she exploded. The Rangers cheered at their first victory

"Well done rangers, you all did well". Came Kainoa voice  
"We'll teleport yous back to the Zodiac Cave"

And with that the Rangers diapered in their represented colours

* * *

Zodiac Cave

The Rangers stood in-front of Jethro and Kainoa

"We are very proud of all of yous, you did a job well done"  
"Jethro is especially proud of you all as he didn't have much faith at the beginning" laughed Kainoa  
"Kainoa you weren't meant to tell them " Jethro whined  
Sophie was about to say something but was stopped by Jethro

"Before any of you asked yes true I didn't have much faith at the beginning but then but now I do"  
"Oh is that the time you all should get going you don't want your families to worried"

Before any of them could say something they were teleported out  
"That was rude Jethro"  
"So what they'll live"  
Kainoa just shakes her head at her brother as she walked away to a giant computer.

* * *

Alleyway near Youth Center

 **THUD!** Sophie, Tristan and Misty fell to the floor.

"Ow... I think I got more bruises in teleporting then fighting the monster"  
"Not the only one Trist"  
"Nah I just feel like I'm going to throw up"  
Said Sophie as she got up on her shaky legs she almost fell back down but Tristan caught her

"Thanks Tristan"  
"No problem Sophie but you can just call me Trist"  
"OK, so what do we do now?" ask Misty  
"Well since we're outside the Youth Center lets get smoothie or milkshake"  
"Good Idea Leader"  
"Please don't call me leader, Trist"  
"Fine" He huffed

With that they walked into the Luna Bay's Youth Center, the smell of fruit hung in the air, friendship groups chatting and Karaoke.

"Drinks on me so what do ya want" asked Sophie  
"Chocolate Banana smoothie" said Misty  
"Strawberry Smoothie" replied Tristan  
"I'll be back in a bit"  
And Sophie walked over to the counter

"Still Don't like her Trist"  
"OK I admit I judge a book by its cover"  
"Yeah you did"  
"At least I knew her name before"  
"Haha ... not lets change the subject"  
"Good Idea. Well today been eventful"  
"No kiding but admit it, it was fun" Laughed Tristan

Sophie came over with a tray with their drinks on it  
"One Chocolate Banana smoothie, one strawberry smoothie and vanilla milkshake and nachos"  
She said as she was passing their drinks to them and then sitting down to enjoy her drink and snack

"You never asked us for snacks" pouted Misty  
"Sorry Misty never thought of it, here we can share the nachos"  
"Just call me Mist Sophie. Do you have a nickname?"  
"Yeah my nickname is Soph"  
"Well Soph Karaoke is going on, come one"

Mist grabbed Soph by her arm and ran off to the mini stage leaving Trist on his own  
"Well I'll just sit here don't mind me"  
He said to no one while helping him self to Sophie's nachos. Not long after Misty and Sophie was on the mini stage

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _White knuckles_  
 _And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _Clenched shut jaw_  
 _I've got another headache again tonight_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_

 _Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,_  
 _And the burn from all the tears_  
 _I've been crying, I've been crying,_  
 _I've been dying over you_  
 _Tie a knot in the rope,_  
 _Trying to hold, trying to hold_  
 _But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

 _I think I finally had enough_  
 _I think I maybe think too much_  
 _I think this might be it for us_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_  
 _You think I'm just too serious_  
 _I think you're full of it_  
 _My head is spinning so_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _Just when it can't get worse,_  
 _I've had a bad day_  
 _You've had a bad day_  
 _We've had a bad day_  
 _I think that life's too short for this_  
 _Want back my ignorance and bliss_  
 _I think I've had enough of this_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _I won't miss_  
 _All of the fighting that we always did,_  
 _Take it in_  
 _I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_

 _No more sick whiskey-wish,_  
 _No more battles for me_  
 _You'll be calling a trick,_  
 _Cause you'll no longer sleep_  
 _I'll dress nice, I'll look good,_  
 _I'll go dancing alone_  
 _I will laugh, I'll get drunk,_  
 _I'll take somebody home_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _I think I finally had enough_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_

 _I think I maybe think too much_  
 _I think this might be it for us_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_  
 _You think I'm just too serious_  
 _I think you're full of it_  
 _My head is spinning so_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _Just when it can't get worse,_  
 _I've had a bad day_  
 _You've had a bad day_  
 _We've had a bad day_

 _I think that life's too short for this_  
 _Want back my ignorance and bliss_  
 _I think I've had enough of this_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _Na na na na ( [Unique:] Oh) da da da da_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _Na na na na ( [Unique:] Woaah!) da da da da_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_

 _I will do what I please,_  
 _Anything that I want_  
 _I will breathe, I will breathe_  
 _I won't worry at all_

 _You will pay for your sins,_  
 _You'll be sorry my dear_  
 _All the lies, all the lies,_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _Will be crystal clear ( [Misty:] Oh!)_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _I think I finally had enough_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _I think I maybe think too much_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _I think this might be it for us_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_

 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _You think I'm just too serious_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _I think you're full of it_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _My head is spinning so_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_

 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _Just when it can't get worse ( [Misty:] Oh)_  
 _I've had a bad day ( [Misty:] Yeah)_  
 _You've had a bad day ( [Misty:] Oh)_  
 _We've had a bad day_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_

 _I think that life's too short for this_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _Want back my ignorance and bliss_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _I think I've had enough of this_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _Na na na na da da da da_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _Na na na na da da da da ( [Sophie:] Oh)_  
 _Na na na na da da da da_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _[Misty:]_  
 _Na na na na da da da da ( [Sophie:] Oh)_  
 _Na na na na da da da da ( [Sophie:] Oh)_  
 _Na na na na da da da da_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

 _[Sophie:]_  
 _Just when it can't get worse,_

 _[Misty & Sophie:]_

 _I've had a bad day_  
 _You've had a bad day_  
 _We've had a bad day_  
 _I think that life's too short for this_  
 _Want back my ignorance and bliss_  
 _I think I've had enough of this_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

The girls ran off the stage back to were they and Tristan was sitting as the audience applause.

* * *

 **A/N How was the first chapter, likes and dislikes**  
 **Which two characters do you wan to be rangers next and you want you can send in Villains/Monsters,if you want even Generals. If you do send them in please tell me what type are e.g Air, Earth, Fire and Water  
Should Sophie tell Misty and Tristan that she heard their convocation at the start. The song I used was Blow me (one last kiss) by Pink but the Glee version as it is a duet version.  
Longest Chapter I've ever done almost 4,000 words. YAY  
** **Sorry that it's like a year late but I've been busy cause school and its hard to update cause of one laptop in a big family so yeah. I'll update ASAP**

 **BYE BYE - Bammybell**


	2. Up for adoption

I am putting this story with all the characters up for adoption as I have become busy with life.

So if anyone wants to adopted please PM. Thank you - bammybell (P.S Sorry)


End file.
